Hospital Visits
by writergirl3005
Summary: Five times Anakin landed himself in the hospital by doing something brave and/or stupid. Modern AU.


A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I have been working on this for far too long. I just decided to post this today. Hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

Ashoka ran to the park, her new kite tucked under her arm. After weeks and weeks of asking, her mother had finally had some time to help Ashoka build the kite last week.

"Now keep this kite carefully Ashoka," her mother had said. "We don't have the time or the money to make another one."

"I promise I'll keep it safe mommy," she had said.

Ashoka didn't get to play with the kite until today, the first windy day in a week. Anakin had flown kites before and he promised to teach her. She couldn't wait to learn and then, she'll be able to fly her kite on her own!

"Hi Ashoka!" said Anakin, a grin on his face. "Ready to learn to fly a kite?"

"Yes!" she said, hopping up and down in excitement. "It's so windy today, so I can fly my kite high up in the air, right Ani?"

"Yes, you can," said Anakin. "Come on I'll show you."

Anakin had a lot of fun teaching Ashoka to fly the kite. It wasn't long before she got the hang of it. Anakin stepped back, letting Ashoka play with it on her own. He had taught her how to fly a kite well! He couldn't wait to tell Padme. Maybe now Padme would marry him when they grow up.

Just then, a sudden gust of wind of wind blew and ripped the kite from Ashoka's hands. The kite tumbled in the sky, before tangling itself in a nearby tree.

Ashoka burst into tears. "My kite! Now I can never fly it again!"

Anakin hated it when Ashoka cried. "Don't cry Ashoka, I'm sure we can get your kite back."

"But how?" she cried. "It's so high up! I can't climb trees that high!"

"But I can," said Anakin. The lowest branch was low enough for him to reach if he stretched a little. Slowly, one branch at a time, he climbed the tree.

"Be careful Ani!" called out Ashoka.

"I am! And don't worry Ashoka, I almost reached your kite!" There were only two more branches he needed to climb to reach the kite. Just as he stretched out his arm to grab the branch above him, he slipped. Anakin did his best to hold onto the branch, but he soon lost his grip and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Ashoka screaming.

* * *

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"

Anakin groaned. Of course. He had expected Padme to be mad at him, but he didn't think that she would be this mad. He had been in the hospital for a few hours now. He looked at the little clock on the table beside his bed. Padme must have finished her classes and rushed to the hospital as soon as her school was over. He wondered for a brief moment why his mother wasn't in the room with him before he remembered that she went to get some food from the hospital cafeteria.

"I just wanted to get Ahsoka's kite back," he tried to defend himself.

"But you didn't have to do that on your own! You scared Ashoka half to death when you fell!" said Padme furiously. "You should have called a grownup to help! Why didn't you?"

Anakin sighed. He already had this lecture from his mother, he didn't need it from Padme as well. He told her as much.

"Well, your mother is right," said Padme. "You need to think before you do something like this again. You could've gotten so badly hurt. You're lucky that you only broke your arm this time."

Anakin pouted. "I guess," he said.

A small smile formed on Padme's face. "It is good that you wanted to help Ahsoka though," she said. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. Colour filled Anakin's cheeks. "You were brave. But also stupid. Please don't do something like this again."

He smiled. "I don't know if I can promise that, but I will try!" A cheeky grin formed on his face. "Since I was brave, does this mean you'll marry me when we're grown-up?"

Padme sighed. "I also said that you were being stupid, remember?" She shook her head, but Anakin could see that she was trying not to smile. "We'll see about it when we're grown-ups, okay? Right now, we're too young to think about things like that."

At least it wasn't a no. Anakin would take it.


End file.
